Ordecius
Ordecius is the second-in-command of the Order of Celebrant. He is known to be a vampire originating from Bismuth, and information on him is not very certain. It is known he is capable of using magic in addition to his sword. Characteristics The Second in Command of the Order, Ordecius is known as one of the most skilled swordsmen and powerful mages of the defenders of Bismuth and thus Odyss. While few tales of him survive, it is known he is a very high ranked mage who has used up to tactical level spells. Ordecius is noted to not follow the vampire naming scheme, and is probably a codename to refer to the knight when he served under Celebrant. His true name is unknown and what he really is has always been a matter of speculation. Ordecius has always been a knight who places a lot of emphasis on honor and respect for others. He will not normally resort to dirty tricks to win, and he has great respect for Gilder and Hawthorne due to their general high standards of conduct. It is known he cannot get along with Loraech at all. Ordecius is also known to look down on Khorre. He is one of the knights who know who or what Emirion truly is. Due to his personal standards, and aim to be a gentleman, Ordecius has shown himself to be very tolerant and forgiving towards Corelia and Velaren, as he considers them ladies of great talent. It is known is that he is a vampire, and male. Ordecius had once released his full power against the Near Humans in his battle against one of the Kings of the End , and his armor reconfigured to reveal more of his body. In this form, Ordecius is remembered to have a bright halo of light above his head and two huge wings of golden light. Golden circuits of light form a bilaterally symmetrical pattern across his exposed chest and back. The light emitted from his halo cast a shadow across his face, though, thus his hair color and face is unknown. Background All that is known of Ordecius is that he appears whenever Odyss begins her attempts to conquer and subjugate humanity, as one of the warriors of her Vanguard, and one of the only actually living people who are part of her armies. Ordecius is powerful enough to fend off multiple tactical mages attacking him at once, and it is known his sword is extremely powerful. His title of Golden Blade isn't because his sword is golden bladed, but because of how much golden light it emits when used, alongside the fact he is a very talented light manipulator. In Ordecius' full power release, he is remembered as a terrifying imitation of a Seraph, and his power was enough to cast scorching rays of light across a battlefield, like he was a second sun in the sky. The release is so strong even his allies fear him, since he does emit a powerful burning aura that dries and ignites anything in range. Powers and Abilities * Master swordsmanship * Adept Spearmanship * Adept Warhammer user * Master unarmed combat * Vampiric Strength, Speed and Endurance * High Tier Reinforcement magic * Light Crest - ability to cast all low tier light spells for no mana * 8 Vitakinetic Channels - advanced vitakinesis. * Flight - via vampire's wings * Master of Photokinetic magic. * Master of Aether magic. * Expert Lightning Magic * Limited Weather Control * Force Field projection * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Ability to summon a ghostly white horse with a flaming golden mane. Ordecius' ethereal horse is known to be extremely explosive if commanded to suicide charge, resulting in multiple overlapping blasts of golden flame. It also runs faster than all other steeds and can walk on water and run up vertical surfaces. Equipment Ordecius is known to use a spirit sword Solais the Disaster of Sunlit Cremation, as evidenced when he called its name to release its power against the Near Humans when Odyss last invaded the rest of the continent. The sword can generate immensely powerful torrents of light mixed with aether, and is known to be one of the imitations of the legendary sword Mistletienn. The weapon is so powerful, the light from it is enough to completely swallow up the energy from many high tier spirit swords. Solais' techniques are based faithfully on Mistletienn's, and are: * Star Crescent - A wave of golden energy from Solais, which can cut through about 100 targets before stopping, making it very dangerous. Very sharp wave which ignores armor and cuts through most things except for a strong ward. * Solar Flare - A bright torrent of golden light produced on slash. It fires straight forward and smashes apart everything in its way, cremating most obstacles and people almost instantly. The attack requires very strong wards to stop. * Sunlit Burst - A powerful skyward blast of light that converts the air to explosive plasma, causing a huge explosion around the wielder while shielding them. The knockback power of the attack is incredible, and the heat is likened to the surface of the sun. * Starlight Charge - A disastrously powerful charge forward with the blade that leaves skyward explosions of sunlight that devastate everything they hit due to the explosion of air and the creation of plasma. The heat is similar to the surface of the sun. * Seven Suns of Cremation: Disaster Upon Life - Solais' most powerful technique. It requires the wielder's blood, thus they normally cut their palms on the blade to activate it. Solais forms an artificial arc of seven suns in the air, and when swung the suns detonate to generate a huge wave of plasma that burns up a massive swath of land. Ordecius uses a self repairing armor. Its properties are all but unknown, aside its incredible durability and shield generation. It hides his face and body from everyone who gazes upon him. When Ordecius releases his full power, he loses his chest plate from waist up, his helmet and some of his arm plates, leaving pauldrons, his gauntlets and his lower body armor. This exposes his bare chest, thus it is known he is male from this. Even when exposing his chest in his full release, his armor generates a hardlight shield and still protects him with ethereal dragonscale. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Order of Celebrant Category:Tides of Fate